


Regeneration

by RoswellNM42



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Doctor Who, any Doctor (or any Time Lord), regeneration





	Regeneration

Regeneration was a funny thing, one minute you're in a body that is entirely yours, a mind that you have come to understand and love as your own, before it is taken away from you as quickly as it was given to you.   
  
It's a loss each time, like the many companions that have been lost along the way that started this journey many years ago, when a scared young man wanted to run away from so much. Scared of a time war, which in no doubt his people where headed in.   
  
No one really understands what it means to regenerate, unless they are a time lord, the closest any human has come to it, in his long life, was captain Jack harkness, a man that could barely be called human, considering he wouldn't die, being brought back after every blow, after every death that filled his existence, the pain that came from dying was never anything like the pain of coming back, gasping for air each time. Jack had informed him.   
  
The doctor understands far too well, where Jack may feel the gasping pain of being returned back to his healed and very much alive state, the doctor could not, instead his pain was filled with the notion that he would have to say goodbye to yet another old friend, perhaps the oldest friend of them all. A friend that would be his own companion whenever he would look into a mirror or catch a glimpse of himself in some sort of reflection.   
  
Still, it was as a time lord, that the doctor fully understood beginning and ending, everything had an end and everything had a beginning, even himself, even time lords had an expiration date, his, he had no idea of, but knew that just as much as the sun and moon rising, it was inevitable. A comfort that at least this wouldn’t change, no matter how much he might do over the years, this wouldn’t. 


End file.
